01: Hope for the future
by cali-chan
Summary: My first post, yay! I came up with this last night. TK and Kari haven't seen each other in months because of the university, and now they realize that they miss eachother...


Hi, everyone!! Lookie, lookie, I'm actually POSTING something! ^_^ This is my first fanfic on ff.net... actually I have more fics, but they're all in spanish. And since the song I use for this one is in english, I thought I should just write it in english directly, so... here it is! (duh)

Anywayz, before I say anything, this is a songfic based on a song by S Club 7... *groans are heard* Hey! What's wrong with that! The song is pretty! A little bouncy, yeah, but I like it! As I was saying, the song is called 'Hope for the future.' I was hearing this song and the thought just struck me: the 'hope' thingie was just too good to pass up, I had to write a takari fic with it. So, you can all thank the S Club 7 CD for this. ^_^ *more groans*

Disclaimer: Sure, you know, I'm so rich I actually OWN Digimon. In fact, I own the whole Toei animation company. Just as I own Microsoft Inc., the Atlantic Ocean and Mars. I'm so powerful that you won't ever be able to sue me!!! Bwahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Warning: I tend to like takari stories when they are WAFFy and sappy. This is no exception. Therefore, if you don't like sickeningly sweet stuff, you should not read this.

Note: _Italics in green_ represent the song from TK's POV (that means it is sung by a guy), while _italics in magenta_ represent the song from Kari's POV (that means it's sung by a girl.) _Italics in blue_ mean that it's sung by guys and girls, but it HAS a POV depending on who I'm talking about. (That's not too complicated, now is it?)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Kari, could you go to the grocery store and buy some milk, please?"

Kari Yagami looked up from her magazine and looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Did you say milk, mom?"

"Yes, I said milk, dear. Could you go?"

"Sure, mom," she said, getting up from her comfortable position on the couch. She was going to walk to the kitchen to ask her mother where the keys of the family car were, but then decided against it. It was a beautiful day, so why not walk around for a while? "I'll be back in a while" she said, and went out.

_I'm out for the weekend (Da Do Do Daa)_   
_With nothing to do (Da Do Do Daa)_

She went to the park to relax a little. After all, she was still very stressed from studying for the finals. Surely, next week would be a very busy one, and she had spent all of her time studying, since wednesday. And now, on saturday, she just didn't want to see another book. Thanks to university, she had lost contact with all of her friends, and now that she needed to relax, there was no one to help her! She was so totally bored.

_I'm missing the good times, now what about you_

She stopped in front of a bench. She smiled. It was THEIR bench. She and TK had used to come here everyday and sit on that bench. Sometimes they studied there, sometimes they just talked, sometimes they had picnics there, and sometimes they would come exactly at midnight and watch the stars. This bench held so many memories...

She wondered what TK was doing. She hadn't heard from him since they entered the university, and that was one semester ago. Maybe she should call him... maybe they could do something together. Just like in the old times.

_Now we could be lovers (Da Do Do Daa)_

Takeru Takaishi was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He too had been studying for his finals, but his brother called him and told him to take it easy and relax for a bit. Finding that he had nothing to do, he grabbed his phone book and decided to call someone, and then he saw the phone number. Kari's phone number. And suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was rest and think for a while.

It seemed such a long time since he had last seen her... He missed her. He missed her A LOT. More than he thought he should. Sure, she was his best friend since... it seemed forever to him, but recently he found it hard to think about her in that way. He knew that absence made the feelings grow stronger, but this was ridiculous. In which moment had he crossed the line between friendship and love?

He should call her. He didn't need the phone book, he knew her phone number as if it was her own. Maybe he should ask her out, and maybe they could be more than friends...

_Now we could be friends (Da Do Do Daa)_   
_Now we could do anything we can pretend (Da Do Do Daa)_

...Or maybe they could be back to the way they were before. He didn't really care. He just wanted to see her. They had all the time in the world to get together. Yeah. He was sure of that. The only thing he needed was to see her.

_Once upon a time_   
_Don't you know that I was wrong and you were right_

Kari remembered a conversation they had on their last year of high school. They were at the basketball court, after the last game of the season. TK's team had won the finals, and they were alone in the home team seats. TK had told her that he didn't want her to forget about him when they entered college. She told him she wouldn't, but he said that he had a feeling they would separate. He said that happened to his brother when he moved to his own apartment. She told him that her brother had done the same thing, but that she wouldn't, that they'd be together forever. He told her he wasn't so sure. And who would've guessed that he would be right...?

_Something's coming over me_   
_Changed my mind now I can see_   
_You're my hope for the future_

Somehow in the middle of her thinking, she had realized that she missed him too much. That she needed to be with him once again, as more than a friend. It was radical, yeah, but she felt as if someone had taken off a blindfold that was covering her eyes. It was so obvious. She was in love with him. And she was going to do something drastic.

She was going to call him and ask him out. The only question was, how? She didn't have any money, except the few yens her mother had given her for the milk. She wasn't going to use that, that's for sure, but she WAS going to call him. Someway or the other. She looked around, maybe she could go into a store and ask for a phone.

_Girl you know we've come so far_   
_Don't let go and break my heart_   
_You're my hope for the future_

TK took the phone and dialed her number. The line was busy. Hmmm... maybe her mother was talking to one of her friends. He went out to the kitchen and took out some cookies from the fridge. Not even wondering who had put them in there, he walked over to the couch and sat down to eat, making sure he was near the phone so he could call her later.

_Back there in high school (Da Do Do Daa)_   
_Foolish and free (Da Do Do Daa)_

He remembered how they used to be, always hanging out together. They were the best of friends, really. So close, you couldn't find one without finding the other. He had always had sort of a crush on her, but he had always shrugged it off, because they were such good friends. They were always comfortable with each other, always joking and laughing, and it was so perfect that he had always thought it wasn't necessary to try and reach to the next step.

_I never realized how sweet it could be_

But he realized he should have told her something. He often imagined how a relationship with Kari would be, but he had never tried to start one. He didn't know it was possible to feel this way for someone. He had taken his feelings for granted, and now he was missing her like crazy. But hey, he thought, he was taking things too deeply. It wasn't as if she was in another planet or something, she was just a call away! He set the cookies down, took the phone and dialed her number again.

_Once upon a time_   
_Don't you know that I was wrong and you were right_

Kari didn't have luck with the stores. What was she going to do now? She couldn't think of anything else to do...

There! That man!

"Uh... excuse me, sir?" she said, pulling a little on his shirt to attract his attention.

"Wait a sec," he said to whomever he was talking to on his cellphone, and turned to look at Kari. "What is it, girl?"

"Um, you see, sir, I know this will sound really weird, but... could you let me use your phone for a minute?"

The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"Please? It's a live or die situation. I promise it won't take more than a minute, really."

"Are you some kind of thief?" the man asked.

"No, sir! I swear I'm not! You see, there's this guy who I haven't seen in about six months and I just desperately want to tell him that I love him with all my heart. Really. Can I use it?"

The man looked at her for a minute, but then smiled amusedly. "Ok, girl, you can use it. But be quick, ok?" he said, giving her the phone.

She smiled. "Yes, sir! Thanks a lot!"

_Something's coming over me_   
_Changed my mind now I can see_   
_You're my hope for the future_

She dialed TK's phone number as quickly as she could, and put the phone to her ear. The only answer it gave her was a busy tone.

*No! Come on, TK, you have to be home! Yeah, I know, maybe your mom is using the phone for one of conferences. Oh, what a bad luck!*

_Girl you know we've come so far_   
_Don't let go and break my heart_   
_You're my hope for the future_

*Come on, come on...* Takeru prayed to anyone who could listen to his prays that someone would answer. He had all his hopes on this phone call, and he knew hope was something he was full of. She had to answer. She just HAD to.

But again, he the line was busy. He put the phone on it's base and rested back on the couch, falling over the cookies and craking them without realizing it.

_Something's coming over me_   
_Changed my mind now I can see_   
_You're my hope for the future_

Kari sighed and gave the man his cellphone.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"The line was busy," she said. "Thanks anyways," she said, and turned around to go to the grocery store, when another thought came over to her.

The Takaishi apartment wasn't so far from here...

She turned around again and started to run in the opposite direction, leaving the man behind staring at her.

_Girl you know we've come so far_   
_Don't let go and break my heart_   
_You're my hope for the future_

Takeru wondered if he should call her again. Ack, he could kill her mother. Not really, but it just wasn't fair that in the moment he most wanted to talk to Kari, she was using the phone! What would she think if he told her she had just blocked her daughter's future by using the phone?

_Something's coming over me_   
_Changed my mind now I can see_   
_You're my hope for the future_

Only a few more streets, Kari thought. Well, it HAD been further that she had originally thought it would be. Maybe she should have brought the car after all. But that didn't matter now. She had just stopped in front of the building, and she only had to walk up the stairs...

_Girl you know we've come so far_   
_Don't let go and break my heart_   
_You're my hope for the future_

TK heard the doorbell ring. Thinking his mother had forgotten her keys again, he went to open the door ready to give a lecture, but he found something totally different instead.

"Kari?" he asked, butterflies in his stomach.

_Something's coming over me_   
_Changed my mind now I can see_   
_You're my hope for the future_

Her heart was doing flip-flops now. "TK..." she said, totally out of breath. "I was trying to call... but the line was busy..."

"That's because I was trying to call YOU!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone hopeful.

"I just wanted to tell you that... that I've missed you..." she said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, really? I've missed you too, actually," he said, smiling like crazy. "A lot, you know?"

_Girl you know we've come so far_   
_Don't let go and break my heart_   
_You're my hope for the future_

"Yeah... me too... Um, I was thinking that, you know, I've been studying a lot and I wanted to relax for a while... maybe we could go out and do something? You know, as a date?" She was suddenly nervous now. Her knees were trembling.

TK blinked. He was supposed to ask that! "Um... well, sure. Where do you want to go?"

She could start jumping now. "Oh, I don't care. Anywhere you want."

"Ok, just let me lock the door and we can go," he turned around and locked the door, and then put the keys in his pocket. "Done. Ready to go?" he asked her.

_Something's coming over me_   
_Changed my mind now I can see_   
_You're my hope for the future_

"Yeah," Kari said, smiling. It was then that she noticed something: they were face to face, standing just there, in the doorstep...

"Um, TK, I know this is supposed to happen in my house and AFTER the date, but I just can't resist..." she said, slyly.

"Wha-" started to ask TK, but he couldn't finish the question, seeing as Kari quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to hers, their lips locking.

He couldn't think. He DIDN'T WANT to think. The only thing he could do was put his arms around her and kiss her with all his might, not wanting it to end.

_Girl you know we've come so far_   
_Don't let go and break my heart_   
_You're my hope for the future_

"You know, of course, that I love you," she said when they separated.

"That's good, because I love you too," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "Now, ready for that date?"

"Of course," she said, releasing her hold on his shirt, and grabbing his hand.

And like that, they walked down the stairs.

_Oh yeah, yeah..._   
_You're the one for me_   
_yeah..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yes, I know, she didn't buy the milk, teeheeeee... This is actually my first attempt at a songfic, and I definitely don't consider it one of my best fics. Somehow I think it's lacking feeling *cries...* But then, this maybe the only story written by me that you'll ever get to see, since I'm too lazy to translate the TON of fics I've written in spanish (and God knows they're TOO long!) so, please, R&R! I beg you!-cali-chan.


End file.
